Wander
by slayer123bio
Summary: What happens if wander didn't want to die and what if the horned curse was around SOTC and now Wander is gathering all the horned children with him and the love of is life
1. Chapter 1

Wander stabbed his sword of light into the Colossuses head one final time and blood burst from the fifth hole is its head like a stream. The colossus had one final roar before it became limp. Wander out of experience jumped off the now dead and turning black colossus. The black tendrils poured out the body surrounded each other before following and hitting Wander in the chest. Before he hit the ground he stopped and levitated before being lifted and turned into a ball of light that sped right back to the temple.

Wander awoke and realised he felt like shit. He looked up to find Emon and several soldiers around him with crossbows and sheathed swords and behind him laid Mona, the person he sacrificed everything for. For some reason he could see her like a hawk and could see her chest rise and lower. Pure relief entered him as his hard work had finally paid off. He got up ignoring Emon and his rant about him being tainted, he walked up to where his love lay when suddenly a great pain entered his leg. An arrow, he pulled it out and glared at his assaulter.

_I have fought beasts ten times the size of these men, they know I have, yet they try to stop me._

He reached for his sheath and soon realised there was no hilt coming from it. He looked around and found it stabbed to the ground. His head hurt, he examined it with his hands and soon found out there was horns coming out and they were still coming out. He would it consider after he dealt with Emon and his men. He got up and ran for the blade, however one soldier raced to him with a blade held out ready to cut him.

He ducked the slash grabbed the mans arm and pulled it from its socket. The man screamed in agony and Wander was surprised by his own strength. The curse, it must be the curse. Wander ran and just as he was about to reach and grab the sword of light, it came to him instead, and into his hand. He was surprised by this but his increased senses told him someone was behind him. He quickly shoved his blade behind him into a soldiers leg. Wander turned around and punched him with such force it launched him away. Wander held his arm out and the sword freed itself from the soldiers leg and came to his hand. As soon as he caught the blade he turned to the whizzing sound and brought his blade to block the arrow. Four men had their crossbows drawn. Wander reached into his cloak pulling out a ball of paper, he threw it at them, they soon realised it was rune bomb all to late and were engulfed in the green flames of the rune bomb.

He turned to Emon who was very surprised.

_**Kill him!**_

_What, no_

_**But he wishes you dead**_

_Exactly but I'm not like him._

"Go, Emon, leave me and Mona alone…or else" He told him

Emon ran before shouting back

"you and your cursed body will be slain!"

_Cursed body, not soul_

The other soldiers who were still alive which was all, since Wander used a rune bomb which is used for moving things not killing.

Wander turned to Mona who, to his surprise, was awake, probably thanks to the bomb. The two stared at each other for awhile. Mona started to make her way to him but fell over. She was dead for awhile so it was not surprising if her body still had to wake up from her deep sleep. Mona crawled over to him. He collapsed onto his behind and watched her.

She stared more deeply at him.

"W-Wander?" She asked

He just stared at her, he picked up his blade and looked at himself. His eyes were just ocean glowing blue with horns coming from his head that curved forward.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He clasped his hands together and started to pray out loud for more effect. Soon he felt hands clasp round his, soft, silky warm hands which no doubt belonged to Mona and then he heard her say the same words he was saying but diferent to be directed to a person. They finished the pray. Wander opened his eyes and looked at his sword. His eyes were back to normal but his horns were still there.

"W-wander…why" she asked

She knew what he did and wanted to know why. Wander looked at the ground. True, he loved her but he never said she loved him. She was the first to notice and talk to him. He was a boy who had great skill and intelligence. Recognised but not respected thanks to his lineage and his fathers past. She was a holy mother who were rare. Holy mothers could give birth in two months and would never age but would die after 500 years. During this time they were well protected because they could have thousands of children and if the Kingdom was destroyed along with its people then a holy mother could repopulate it in about ten years. Only one out of every child from the holy mother is going to be a holy mother. That is why Mona lived with her mother until she died using a healing spell to her dead brother to bring him back and that meant she was cursed and would die soon.

Mona was being constantly being offered men's hands but she denied them, she only just turned 17 and was still learning. She also tried to protect horned children that were cursed thanks to Dormin. Even princes offered their hand to her but she was always kind and friendly to Wander. Since he was the only male she really talked to he was often beaten up or there was attempts at his life. However Wander was skilful and intelligent, he would kill the assassins and let the men beat him up to avoid further conflict. He was very good with spells, however, since he was on forbidden ground he did not use them encase they back fired. Wander looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to say.

"Mona I did it because you were my only friend and your mother pleaded I go and save you." he said

Mona looked at the ground then back up at him.

"but look at the damage" she said

"It was worth it." He said with a small smile

"But your cursed" she said

"No, you just helped me" he replied

She shook her head

"that was a low level sealing for curses and will only last…three days the most. I need my potions and equipment to even think about sealing it" she explained

He looked away for a second

"but at least you can stop it" he said

"It will only stay in effect by your will and can open up if you don't have the will to keep it down." she said

Clop, clop-clop, clop, clop-clop

Both turned around to find Agro limp up into the temple. Wander got up and sprinted with unmatchable speed to Argos. A tear rolled down his eye as he petted the horse then hugged it. Mona came over and preformed a healing spell on the injured leg. Agro stood straight and licked Wander who only laughed at Agro.

"What do we do now?" Mona asked

Wander started to consider her words

"I-I never really thought things would go like this. I'm wanted no, cursed an outcast like the horned children…the horned children!" He said with an idea formulating in his head

"What?" She asked

"The horned children are born with this curse and are known to do inhuman things. There must be one who knows the answer to the curse or at least knows something close to it that we can figure out." He said glancing out

"I can figure out" he said

"I can also help you" She said

He just looked at her, her innocence

"No, you're a holy mother plus I promised your mother and lastly if you are seen around me then you will be classed in the same position I myself are in." He told her

"W-well, you did save my life and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did leave you…no I couldn't live if I knew you were out there fighting on your own with only Agro with you." She argued

He was silent

"Good, now lets hurry, maybe I can sneak in and find my belongings and my horse Siren." she said holding her hand out.

Wander blinked before taking it and helping her to climb onto Agro. He mounted with ease behind her and ushered for Agro to leave. They went to the end of the bridge and stopped. Wander dismounted and walked near to where the path started. He pulled his sword out and stabbed it deeply into the earth. The whole bridge was engulfed in light before blowing up but then being sucked into nothing.

Agro didn't seem affected neither did Wander which surprised Mona. They left into the woods, they reached a waterfall.

"Stop" Mona said

Agro stopped by his own will. Mona dismounted and pulled out a large towel from the bag on Agro. She walked to the waterfall with Agro following. She put her bare foot in the water, she turned to wander and stared at him. He stared back slightly confused, she shuffled the towel a bit. Wander soon realised and dismounted and walked off to a tree and sat behind it out of view. She watched him for awhile before she was satisfied he wouldn't look.

She disrobed and walked under the weak waterfall and began to bathe. Wander sat down and thought of his next step. For all his life he knew the cursed children were killed, enslaved, sacrificed and raped, They were hated or feared and the average age of the horned children to stop growing is the age of 21 or 12. The kingdom he and Mona came from had no horned children because they were always sent to another village because the caring mothers were always worried for their Childs well being and the Sermon kingdom was no place to live if you were horned.

It would be best to head to the Kingdom since all his equipment along with his fathers legendary rune armour was at his sisters place. his eyes started to droop it had been weeks since he had proper sleep and now was better then any regardless of his will.

Later…

Wander awoke with his head resting on Agro. He sat up to find he was on a mountain overlooking sermon.

_How did we get here, Mona?_

He looked around and saw her fully dressed and eating a apple. She looked at him, smiled and through him a apple. He caught it and took a bite, they ate silently for awhile until wander broke it.

"Sorry but how are you going to get in unnoticed." he asked

"I know a secret way in and out of Sermon…what about your self." she returned with a question

"I always liked to venture out of sermon so I know how to get in and out without being spotted." He answered

He looked at the setting sun. he turned to Agro.

"go, my friend to where the forest thickens and the stones sharpen and await me there." he said to Agro patting his side and Agro quickly galloped away.

"This is where we split up…meet me at the opposite end of sermon." He informed her.

"yes, please be careful and try not to hurt anyone." she said

"Yes, you be careful as well." He said before frightening her greatly by jumping down the mountain. She ran to the edge and watched as he descended, hit the ground stay crouched for two seconds and then running off.

She made her way to the left of the mountain. She climbed down many slopes until she got to a wall that had black marks here and there, she placed her hand on the wall, whispered some words and the black marks glowed blue before forming a rune. The wall vanished and she walked through into a well lit cavern.

She walked to a gate and started to pray, the doors parted and led to a pure white hall with women going from one room to another. They all stopped as they saw her, some dropped what they were carrying with a smash. They huddled around her and pushed her towards a big room with runes hear and there and in the middle sat a elegant women with pure black hair, silk milk white skin and black silk covering her eyes, she was in the process of feeding a baby and gasped as she looked or felt the familiar presence that was lost to her. One destined to die, one who had asked one boy who had seemed to prevail and bring her one pure daughter to her.

"Mona" She asked in disbelief

"Mother" Mona said in slight spite.

To the women who led Wander into gripping a double edged sword and lied to him and in a sense cursed him.

_Wander, I hope your doing better than me._

Wander was currently sneaking around a pub. He had manage to get past the guards and now was trying to reach his sisters. He went into the alley and jumped onto some boxes then he jumped onto the roof.

"I guess fighting those Colossus is really starting to pay off…and the power I received as well." He said jumping to another roof.

He continued to jump from roof to roof, occasionally stopping from the odd person passing by. He made his way to his sisters house. He was happy to have thought ahead and bring his key. He went through the back door of the small house. He was weary.

His sister was very skilled fighter and was very high ranked while he was low ranked but he was still known for his skills and ability to adapt and to always never waste a move. He sneaked, all his senses were at high which was 3 times more effective then any animal. He suddenly ducked as a dagger flew over his head, he burst though the dinning room door as another blade whizzed by.

He somersaulted backwards which was new to him but he did it anyway to avoid another dagger. Another dagger came at him which he caught and threw it back at the person who just came through the door. She had brown red hair, blue eyes and pale skin like Wander however, his hair was now and probably always be black. She threw another dagger and he caught that one, however, she wasn't going to give him a chance to breath. She pulled out her sword, she slashed and he parried her slash with the dagger, she jumped back but he threw the dagger at her. She parried it away but was surprised because as soon as her blade and the dagger left contact his light sword was against her blade. All of this was during her jumped and he pushed his blade with unrivalled force and a grunt which launched her into the wall, denting and breaking it in.

_He's strong_

As soon as that thought hit Icaris' mind she was rolling away from a kick that could of blasted her ribs to pieces. Icaris decided to go on offensive but that was put to the grave as she preformed an over head sown slash, he simply stopped and grabbed the blade before it could enter his flesh. She just stopped in mid air, he threw away her sword and palmed her in the chest sending her flying and crashing into the table.

"Why did you have to attack?" he said with a sigh

She pulled herself from the broken table and walked to a chair and sat down on it.

"I was ordered to" Was all she said

He remained silent

"Now I know how it was possible for you to beat a colossus let alone sixteen of them." she said rubbing her armour which had an hand imprint on it.

"I need fathers armour…the black one" he said

She slowly looked up at him.

"Are you out of your mind…forget the pun" she said

"No, I'm going to find the cure for the curse, I'm going to take any horned person with me." he said

"I-I can't, I was ordered to kill you not help you" She said

"I don't care what your ordered, me and Mo- your going to help me" he said almost mentioning Mona

"By the Gods your taking the holy mother with you aren't you" she said

He frowned

"Just show me where the armour is" he said

She got up and walked to the middle of the room, moved the carpet out the way and opened the hatch to the basement. They walked down and all the way to the armour. The armour was coloured black with ruby trimmings. There was no helmet the gloves and gauntlets were gold. It was light armour but was as strong as iron thanks to the runes on the inside of the armour. Chains were wrapped around the armour and there was a lock that the chains ended into.

Knowing what to do, Wander bit into his thumb and rubbed the bleeding thumb onto the lock.

A pause

The chains and the lock fell to the ground. He moved to the armour but his sister picked it up.

"Hurry and remove your outer clothes." she said

He did so and put on the armour with the help of his sister, the straps glowed and strapped themselves onto him. He picked up his special rune garment that he always wore. There was no other like it and every time someone else put it on it would glow purple and started to rip the life force right out of the person. He put it on over the armour. She stepped back and looked him over him in awe.

"Thank you" He said

"don't, after this…I will probably have to kill you" Icaris said

He sighed wondering how Mona was doing.

Mona was sitting with her mother next to a big shallow swimming area for bathing babies. Right now she was helping her mother wash three of her newborns.

"Mother why did you lie and tell Wander that he should use the spell." Mona asked

"I never lied, I said there would be consequences but he didn't care and said he would do what ever it takes." She said tickling the baby into laughter

"But now he is cursed and…and I'm going to help him find the other horned children and find the cure." she said

"…I won't stop you but I will ask you to reconsider, many kings are asking for your hand and it's bad imaging for your father." She said

"I don't care what is good or bad for my…the king, all I want is to help others who…really need it. Surely as a holy mother you know what I mean." Mona said washing the baby's back

She sighed

"Yes but I was to late to act and now all of this has happened and those poor children…what do you need" Her mother asked

Mona smiled while drying the baby

"Books, a lot of spell books. Also for my horse to be armoured and supplied. I need the dragons crest and all the books on sealing. I will need health potions and a few maps." she said seriously

"O-okay, it will be done and your presence here will be hid. Now go, you are four months late for your cleansing in the holy water." Her mother said

Mona handed the giggling baby to her mother. Mona then made her way to a chamber where a pool of white was located immediately women came and began to disrobe her and she entered the water and let it clean her heart mind and soul. Soon others came in and helped her, once she dried and put on fresh clean clothes, she left to where the stables were. She entered to find her white stallion waiting for her, armoured and holding supplies. Another maiden helped her onto the horse as her mother approached with a big bag full of books.

"be careful and you must have a child once you turn 22 or else you will never be able to have them" her mother warned while giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then a hug.

"I will miss you mother, don't forget me" she said as her horse flow galloped away to the other end of the tunnel which would lead to where Wander awaited her.

"Goodbye my daughter" her mother whispered as tears came from her eyes while her daughters hugged her to comfort her.

Wander was edgy, he looked left and right wondering where she was, his enhanced hearing picked up the trots of hoofs and he prepared his home made bow with a arrow. Mona came round the corner on flow, however, she rid right past him, he jumped onto Agro and the horse wasted no time catching up to the other horse.

Wander wondered why she did not stop until he picked up a thunderous sound behind him created by dozens of hoofs. He made Agro go behind flow, he pulled out his bow and arrows, prepared four arrows and set his bow horizontal. Three soldiers appeared on horses and wander let the arrows fly, impaling all three and they fell dead from the arrows or from the horses hoofs. One arrow came at him which he caught and another one pinged of Argos' Armour which had been put on before Mona came.

15 horses appeared with riders wielding crossbows. Wander started to whisper to himself and soon his hate, rage, anger and sadness boiled up. He looked at the horsemen and yelled as loud as he could. A huge black mist which took the form of a face screaming with red eyes appeared and the horses naiad while the men didn't seem to bothered but the horses were and soon toppled over themselves. This ensured Mona and Wanders escape from Sermon as they travelled to their next destination called Regan which was not too far and had a couple of horned children.

In Regan

Six women wee gathered in a room discussing daily life when suddenly another rushed in through the door.

"What is wrong" One women asked

The women closed the door and sat down

"I-I think I know a way to get the horned children away from here" the women said

The women gasped curious. Nine children from the age of 12 to the age of 19 lived in this village, motherless.

"What has happened" another asked

"There was a message from Sermon saying Wander succeeded in saving Mona the holy mother but was cursed with the horn curse directly by killing SIXTEEN colossus and now is headed over here to try and get cursed children to help him find a cure or make a place to live with the horned children" She said

The women looked at each other, wide eyed

"When will they arrive?" A women asked

"Sometime tonight…but they are wanted but he does have the holy mother and besides they keep using their abilities more frequently and I fear their hideout will be discovered." the women said referring to their children

The women nodded

"Well, it's better out there looking for a cure rather than here, look at Sinda, she was raped" The women said with regret

"Then, I think you all agree" another said and they all nodded

The women got up and moved to a basement which led to a tunnel, they went through it and climbed up a ladder at the end. Inside teens with horns from the age of 12-17 played, jumping off walls jumping 15 meters running at 17 miles per hour and doing acrobatics that no normal human could do.

One of the women clapped her hands a few times to gain their attention. The teens stopped what they were doing and sat down except one, a girl with pink white tipped hair and blue eyes, Sinda who was sitting on a boulder.

"Everyone we want you to get ready to leave" she said

All the teens except Sinda who huffed gasped and panicked, thinking their mothers going to abandon them.

"I don't want to be sacraficed" A boy with brown hair and eyes said

"I know Tie but do you know what, Wander saved the holy mother and is cursed like you but directly and is coming here with the holy mother to take all the horned children with him to find a cure for the curse." She said

The teens started to talk about these events and Sinda looked surprised.

"So, hurry, prepare your horses and your swords bows and arrows, he comes tonight after supper." she said

They looked confused, saddened, happy. They all went to their chests and opened them to retrieve their bows and arrows, their swords and daggers. They started to prepare their horses. After awhile they were called for dinner, chicken soup and bread.

"Hey, Sinda, are you nervous" Troy a black haired boy with green eyes asked.

"No" Was all she said before biting into her bread

"Hey, Ia, what about you?" he asked a brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"A bit nervous but if it means that we might get happiness then I'll do it" she said

The others nodded. The women were tearing up and one hugged her Ia and the rest soon followed, Sinda looked away but was soon hugged and kissed by three women and all she could do was accept it.

"Now, go mount your horses in the stables, quickly" A mother said and they all left in brown cloaks with their swords in sheaths tied around their waists. The Children said their goodbyes and the women did the same with tears.

Wander was over looking the small village that was well patrolled.

"How are you going to get in" Mona asked

"I'm going to ride in and find them, they must have gotten word that I was coming but it all depends on them…I'm not going to take them if they do not wish to follow." he said

"But can you make our escape secure, I need you to do something while I and the others go up the hill and need something to ensure our escape." He said

She thought for awhile before nodding.

"I have just the thing" she said making her way around the village.

"Ready Agro" He asked his companion

The horse huffed and they sped down the hill down to the village. He rode to the gate and one man blew his horn to warn the village.

"Incendia flatus" He shouted

He held out his arm and a fireball shot from his hand and blew up the gate. Agro had seen this many times and was not effected and ran right through the burning gate. wander rode on as arrows hit off his and Argos' armour he was in no mood to kill anyone so he pulled his bow out and aim for arms legs and any none vital part of the body. He looked around constantly.

The stables where The horned were was further on and they watched as he took on arrows blocking them with his blade and shooting back with ease. He jumped high into the air and started to fire arrows from his bow in rapid succession that would put a bowman to shame and was dodging all the arrows coming at him at well. He landed on Agro and all twenty shots his their designated targets.

The horned children knew they could do some of the things he did put he was in another league, all their life they were always told never do anything that no one else could not do and so they were bursting to see what they could do. Agro was coming up to the stables and wander almost laughed as nine horses came out with horned riders.

Agro slowed down to let the other horses keep up with him. The children could feel strength coming from him and helping them, they watched as he turned around and fired at anyone who shot at them. Agro was going where he was supposed to go and they followed him.

The place started to rumble and Wander smiled.

"Single line! Single line!" he shouted

His voice was soft yet strong and even if they didn't do what he said at first but their horses did it for them. Boulders came crashing from the hill they were going up, right past them and hitting their chasers. It soon stopped and they reached the top. Out of nowhere a white horse came from nowhere with a black haired maiden riding it, they all felt comfort by her presence. They all knew one thing.

Their adventure had now began.

**I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. I re-write some of this**


	2. Agro

Agro (yes I spelt his name right) Rode in the lead with ten horses behind it with Wander on top. Suddenly his head hurt and he felt his eyes flare for a moment.

"Mona!" He called

Flow changed pace to catch up with Agro and rid beside him.

"The seal…it's wearing off" He said

"just fight it for now" she said

Mona turned around and shouted.

"Look out for a cave or somewhere where we can rest!"

The horned children nodded and started to look out for a cave. It wasn't long before Ia spotted one and all eleven horses made their way to it. Once inside everyone dismounted their equipment and supplies and started a fire. Mona called Wander over to the far side of the cave.

"Come, sit" She said

He did so while holding his head. Mona started to get a mixing boll and some herbs and flowers. Mona turned her attention to the horned children.

"may I ask your names" she said to them

It sounded motherly to them and they all nodded.

"my names Tie" a boy with brown hair and eyes said

"My names Ia" a brown haired girl with blue eyes.

"My names Troy" a black haired boy with green eyes

"My name is Taro" a black/blue haired boy with black eyes said

"My name is Mahhel" a red head 17 year old with blue eyes said

"my name is Tar" A brown haired boy with black eyes said

"My name is Silvia" A short haired blonde girl with deep blue eyes said.

"my name is teal because of my eyes" indeed she had strong teal eyes and blue hair.

"my name is Shiva" a girl with blue eyes and black hair said

Mona looked at the last one who was to herself and not looking at Mona.

"Sinda" was all she said, she had long pink/red hair and sapphire eyes, she had a scowl on her face and seemed to herself. All the horned children were wearing capes. The boys wore enclosed black sandals a black sleeveless vest and over that silver body armour and wore slated gauntlets with bandages going around their arms. The girls wore skirts with shorts underneath. They wore a white shirt and atop that breast plate armour and they were wearing knee high boots.

Sinda's clothing was different. She wore a type of battle dress that was blue and white. Blue but white/silver trimmings. The dress reached up to her chin. She wore black/aqua sleeves and wore some body armour over her chest for protection and partly to cover up her cleavage that showed since the dress had a open area there.

Mona didn't understand Sinda's attitude she summed up it may perhaps be her personality but if not, she would have to go find out.

"Okay, does anyone know about sealing or making ingredients for them." Mona asked

Ia, Teal and Sinda put their hands up.

"We learnt it because we wanted to find a cure for the horns but no such luck. We were taught by the women who came to visit who was sent by Mayroks holy mother…Sinda is the best though" Ia said

Sinda sighed in frustration.

"That's great, can you come here and help me with this sealing. I'll show you what the basics are and you can do the rest." Mona said

Ia and Teal nodded happily while Sinda scowled at the ground before nodding.

"Boys, in my bag are some ingredients and a guide how to make soup. Could you make some chicken soup please." she asked

The boys started to get pans and the like out of her bag. Mona turned to the other women.

"Since you were visited by a holy mother, you must know how to make antidotes and remedies also some healing spells, can you go and start to make some." Mona asked

The two girls nodded and started to get the things they needed.

Wander groaned. Mona turned to the three and held up a book. It had some text describing the spell and what was needed and also a diagram of the rune circle that would need to be drawn. The girls took it, Teal and Ia seemed to have some trouble but Sinda was already on it. Pulling a ruby from her bag and a dagger made of emerald. She got a pot filled it with water and proceeded to stab the ruby with the emerald blade chipping off small bits off it. Once the ruby had only half its mass she put it down and picked up a small vial with a shinny blue colour in it.

"Wow! Ice dragons blood, that's rare" Teal said

She poured it into the pot and it hissed and smoke arose from it. Ia and teal quickly pulled out a red thick liquid which they put on two of their fingers. They dipped it in the shinny blue substance the pot now contained. They pulled it out and started to write runes on the floor and made a circle of runes. Sinda pulled out meter long crystals from the bag on her horse and stuck them in the ground at six points around the rune circle. She write runes to connect them to the rune circle. Ia and teal were filling in the rune circle with very complex runes.

"We don't have enough people for the rune crystals" Sinda said to Mona

"It's ok, I will do the other three" She said

Sinda looked at her, thinking she was mad, but then she was a holy mother. Mona was helping Wander, he had his head on her chest and she was stroking his head trying to help him by speaking a pray.

"Ready" Teal said

Ia cut her fingers, made a small circle and made a rune, that was quiet big. She backed away and sat behind a crystal Sinda and Teal did the same. Mona guided Wander to the middle and laid him down, she went back to her place and drew runes to her from the three other crystals. All four women pulled out a knife and cut a finger on each hand and started to make the rune Ia had made on both hands. They put them together and started to say the runes. Mona said them three times faster because she had three crystals. The runes started to glow blue then green and Wander gasped.

The crystals shone as light as the sun. and then green. The rune circle started to spin and Wander started to groan as blood came from his mouth, trying to fight screaming by biting his lip. Each and every rune started to smoke green and the smoke started to go around and into Wanders body, his eye flashed blur and his teeth sharpened sharper and slimmer then a sharks. Ia and Teal closed their eyes as well as some of the others who were watching. A tail came from his tail bone. It was sharp and black with black glowing runes. Black glowing red markings covered his body as four demonic wings burst out of his back. He roared, it resembled thousands of bird screeches at once. The others trembled but the energy was leaking off Wander and was making their eyes go blue. However, it soon started to die down, Wander started to regain his original form as the runes were turned into pure smoke and entered his body. He stopped moving and his breaths turned into those of one who is asleep.

Later that night…

Wander was asleep by the wall while the others ate their food. They were silent and Mona was hoping they would not fear Wander but after seeing that she would not blame him. Tie had tears in his eyes.

"Don't be scared Tie" Silvia said

"I'm not scared but upset…sad" he said

"your not going to die" Silvia said

"I'm sad for Wander…he's cursed like us but he has it worse, we only have to deal with abuse by others but don't have to worry about ourselves turning on us…he does, he has a monster and is trying to fight it on his own, what if…what if he even has to do it in his sleep as well?" Tie said wiping his eyes

The others looked down either in sadness or shame for thinking badly about Wander. Mona was happy someone recognised Wander's condition. She herself hoped that sealing spell would do.

After everyone was done eating they decided to go to sleep since they might need the rest for tomorrow and plus they couldn't discuss much since Wander was the leader.

The fire went out and the horned children took their own places in which they would sleep. Mona decided to sleep right next to Wander and Agro who was lying close to his master and friend.

She watched his back and decided to check if the seal was there. She removed his armour and then his chain armour. When she did so she saw his strong muscular build and felt her face heat up. She examined his scars and then rolled him onto his front to see his back. On it was a very high detailed and complex rune which covered his whole back. Wander suddenly jerked awake and almost had butted Mona which might of shattered her skull. He looked around and found himself half naked with Mona right by him. Mona knew her face was probably as red as a cherry and looked down.

"Mona, what happened…did I hurt anyone?" He asked a bit worried

"No, no, I think the evil in you tried to fight the spell" she tried to explain

"yes, I remember my body burning and aching as I started to change and a voice telling me to kill…you" he said looking her straight in her eyes.

She gasped but remained where she was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he said drawing away

She quickly acted and drew him into a hug, he was taller so he didn't worry about his horns. He hugged he back but his body wasn't ready for his actions and he fell on her. They stared at each other, their faces were only inches apart. Mona watched as he moved his lips towards hers but stopped as they both heard a snicker. They moved away from each other and found it to be Sinda glaring at them before turning around and trying to go to sleep.

Wander looked down in shame but didn't say anything. Mona got up and walked to Flow before lying down and trying to go to sleep. Wander wanted to torture himself for what he almost did. He threw his head up in frustration, however, his head decided he needed more rest and the action only made it happen.

Next day

Wander awoke feeling rested and quickly put on his clothes, he saw the others eating soup and Mona disrupting it. He made his way over and sat down while the horned kids were being served. She turned to him in surprise but averted her eyes away from his and poured some soup into a plate and putting it in front of him before going to the others and pouring theirs with a warm and almost motherly smile. Wander knew he was going to have to explain and apologise for his action but for now he had to focus on his next step.

Once Mona was done giving out the soup they all ate in silence and kept it that way. Finally after wander finished he decided to brake the silence.

"Good mourning" He said

"Good mourning" all except Mona and Sinda, said

"I'm going to explain a few things you need to know." He said to inform them

They were silent

"My name is Wander and apparently I'm a legend, however, I never did what I did to become a legend. I did to bring back a friend, a holy mother and never even thought twice about what I did. What I did was to bring someone back to life. I had to use the sword of light to fight sixteen colossi and in return the person I wanted to save came back to life." He explained

Some nodded knowing what he did but not why.

"Now, many would think the consequence would be just killing a colossi. In fact your just releasing the power of Dormin. The person strong enough to kill a colossi will become a container for the Dormin's power. The more you kill the more of Dormin infests you. And these effects are physical along with mental. My strength that I use now is from the fights against the colossi and I can also use a bit of the horned power as well. After the spell was complete and what I wanted was fulfilled I started to wonder how I would become normal." He said

And all the other horned children nodded knowing what he thought at the time.

"Most if not all, say, the answer lies with Dormin. This was never proven, however since Dormin is in me I tend to look and consider everything. And what I found out was Dormin is or in a sense just a leaf from a tree" wander said

The horned children including Mona were shocked and horrified.

"yes. Dormin is just a name of a strand of evil. Not the evil. Now not even dormin knows where it come s from or rather its memories are weak and old. But the main reason I looked for you and are still going to find more horned children is that, Dormin is not the root but a leaf or a big leaf and the horned are the small leaves. Each child is a piece of the tree or puzzle. I don't know what it all means exactly but that's what I'm going to find out. With your help if you want to?" he said looking around

He already knew the answer but it's better to ask then just give them no choice.

"So what do we do?" Taro asked

"Dormin wasn't the only big leaf and even small leaves on a tree can make a difference. We need to find out about the past to guarantee our future. I'm going to gather as many horned as I can." He said

"but there are millions of us" Silvia said

"Better a million then on your own. Besides if there is no cure then I will make a place where all horned people can live and prosper." He said

This made the horned children look at him with a new light and they all knew he was going to lead them to a better future.

"if you have anything to tell me don't hesitate to ask" Wander said picking up a map.

"What about you holy mother?" Sinda asked

Mona wasn't sure but she kept thinking Sinda had something against her. However, the other horned children were also curious and she knew wander was looking at her.

"I was the one who convinced the king to move all the horned to other area that weren't so anti-horned like sermon. I also did my bit in nursing and teaching my sisters how to bring up horned children." She explained

"Aren't you suppose to be getting married?" Sinda said a bit annoyed

"I declined all the offers" She said

"And instead you chose to come with the leader" Tie said in confusion but Mona just glared at Sinda who was doing the same thing.

"Because he's my friend and he saved my life" She said

"Well, how long are you going to stay with lord Wander" Sinda asked

"As long as it takes" she almost shouted

"Oh? That's a shame since your what? seventeen and once you hit the age of nineteen you won't be able to have children" She said

Mona averted her eyes to the ground, it was true and she had no husband or anyone courting her. She was silent and Sinda knew she won. She was going to rub it in more.

"Enough" Wander said

They all turned to him but Mona still looked away.

"I have decided to go to stonier, they have a few myths there and also maybe some cursed children. Since Sermon kingdom has a certain range of land dominance, it won't matter what we did in Sermon. Lets prepare for departure." Wander said

Sinda huffed and walked to her horse, the other horned children did the same. Mona started to go to flow but Wander grabbed her arm.

"may I talk to you?" He asked

She just nodded

They walked to the back of the cave.

"I-I'm sorry for my misconduct, when I tried to engage you into a kiss. Please forgive me, I let my emotions control my soul and body. I ask for your forgiveness" he said

She just stared.

"I'm not angry about that, I don't know if what you did was right but when I think about it I probably would have let you and maybe continue to greater heights of intimacy" she said sitting down.

"Mona-" he began

"don't get me wrong, I'm not like that. Your just the first one to get that close, I'm never aloud to let men touch me, so please understand it was my…inexperience as a virgin and a woman." She explained

"…I-I see" he said thinking she just did that because she was inexperienced.

"oh! Please, it doesn't mean I don't find you attractive or unappealing. I just am not sure it would be wise right now…or at least not be as intimate as we were going to get last night. Because my inexperience might lead to false feelings and hope." She said

"What are you saying?" He asked

"I'm saying, right now I don't mind your courting but please try not to be so forward in your…desire for me." she said

Wander sort of understood but it was still a bit confusing but he decided to think about it when they had more time together.

Later…

Agro was leading with flow at his side. They rode over hills, forests and even in water. They were nearing Stonier. It was a small village with no religion but people not having a religion could be considered a religion. They slowed down as they neared the gate.

The guards looked down at them.

"name?" the guard on the left said

"Wander" wander said

The guards almost fell over.

"Wander? Wander the lord of the horned?" The guard said

Wander was slightly confused.

"yes, he is our leader" Sinda said

The guards immediately opened the gates.

Wander looked at Sinda

"Why did you say that?" He asked not angry at all

"Because you are. You're the only one who said they would lead horned to a future and actually stared it and plus you did slay all those colossi. Lord just seems fitting." Sinda smiling at him

He smiled back but Mona didn't like it and she didn't know why. Nonetheless she decided to stop it.

"Wander, where should we stay." she asked earning a glare from Sinda

"There are stables we could rent along with moderate room for all of us in these inns." He said

They made there way towards an inn and soon got some stables for the horses. Wander called them into the main room to discuss what would happen.

"Now, me, Mona and Sinda will go around town and look for any horned. Meanwhile you will spilt into groups of 4 and search for things that could relate to the history referring to an ancient evil." He told them before leaving with Mona and Sinda in toe. Once he left the others started to get ready.

"Wander's great and all but…he's dumb not to realise that two women like him" Shiva said

The others nodded.

Wander was walking with Mona and Sinda by his side. The people looked at him with surprised or relieved looks. Someone ran up to him. It was a women in white.

"Please, I have a son and he's horned, please take him with you" She pleaded

"I will" he said

And she sobbed in happiness some others came up too them some asking about their children who are horned or asking Mona to bless their children. One women pulled Sinda from the crowd.

"Can you help, this poor girl was raped and has given birth to a horned and she is horned as well" the women asked and Sinda immediately left with her but alerted Wander of the situation just encase.

They made it to a house and the women knocked on the door.

"Mara, it's me, I brought someone who can help." the women said

The door opened up to show another women with blue hair and green eyes but she wasn't a women more like a girl, she only looked 14!

"Come in" she said smiling weakly to Sinda.

Sinda noticed Mara's horns ere the complete opposite of Wander's. they waked into the main room.

"Please, take a seat." she said weakly

Mara sat down and beside her was a cot and a small figure moved around. The baby had horns small but still there. The baby cried and the girl picked it up.

"Is-is he yours" Sinda said shocked.

The girl only nodded humming to the infant.

"h-how? Why?" Sinda said

"I don't know, I was just walking when a few men grabbed me and threw mw in a stable. I was strong thanks to the horns but they were soldiers. They had their way with me and then hurt me and if I ever told anyone it was them they would hunt me down and do it all over again" she said with a weak smile

"You should do something! I know someone who-" Sinda started

"No! If I did they said before they died they would shout out what they did to me. I can't live with the way people look at me already…I'll kill myself if anyone else found out. And as for help, well as you know, horned people aren't known for people helping them." she said

"Mara you must leave this place along with your child!" the women said

"Era, I would if I could but I can't do it on my own." She replied

"I know…Mara he's came…the horned lord is here and this women is his follower." Era said

Mara gasped in surprise she looked to Sinda who nodded.

"The horned lord really here…why?" she asked

"He's getting as many horned to come with him. To find a cure or a place for all horned to live." Sinda said

Mara looked down at her child who had fallen to sleep.

"I could bring him here! To see you" Sinda said enthusiastically

Mara was uneasy.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea…we could prepare a special soup, come quickly Mara lets start" Era said getting up

Mara hesitated but got up and made her way to the kitchen but put the baby in the cot. Sinda ran out of the house and ran about 18 miles per hour until she reached the inn where Mona Wander and 4 other horned children were.

"Wander! Wander!" Sinda rushed in grabbing his arm

"what is it?" He said standing up

"A women wants to meet you, I don't think I should tell you why since I think she should say it but she is horned but is uncertain but knows a lot about you and respects you." Sinda said ushering him to the door.

Mona looked real displeased with Sinda's way of grabbing Wander's attention.

"Please, we know this is important but do not do that to Wander" She said

Sinda frowned and let go

"Where do we go?" Wander asked

Sinda stormed out with Wander following and giving Mona a apologetic look. Mona frowned as he left and decided to sew some clothes for them.

Wander And Sinda walked to the house, Sinda knocked and walked into to the smell of food cooking.

"we're here!" Sinda called out

Era walked out

"please, please take a seat, do you want anything to drink?" Era asked Wander

"Uhh I'm ok thank you" he said

"Please be patient she will be out soon" Era said going back into the kitchen

A few moments later, Mara walked out, she went to her knees and bowed to Wander. Wander had been getting this a lot lately mostly from horned children or their parents. He sighed and waved his hand to stand not used to being praised in such a way.

She stood looking nervous and not sure what to say.

"Even though it's not my house, maybe you should take a seat." He said

"Oh, of course my lord." She said sitting down

"Sinda tells me you are interested in joining me" He started

Mara nodded

"I can't stay here, my lord, I-I have a child I need to protect from persecutors" she said

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry to be rude but I must ask. How old are you?" He asked in disbelief

"I'm fourteen, my lord" She said with shame on her face

"Who is your husband?" He asked

"I do not have one" she replied lowering her voice

Sinda didn't Wander to ask how she got the baby but if he didn't get the information he needed it night prove to be a mistake in the future.

"Did your lover leave you?" He continued

"I never had one" she said

"…Are you a prostitute?" He asked

Sinda almost gasped and Mara looked down not looking at his eyes.

"No" she whispered but Wander had advanced hearing it sound like she was right next to him.

"…were you raped?" He asked

"…Y-yes" she said not looking in case he had a look of disgust on his face.

After a few moments she glanced at him and saw him looking to the crib. He got up and started to make his way to the crib. Mara in panic because she was afraid he might kill the baby because in some areas it was considered a child of sin if born by rape and were to be killed, rushed to the crib to stop him.

"Please, no!" She shouted holding her arms out apart blocking him.

"I just want to see if he has horns, I'm against killing children, it's not their fault for being born and they hold no responsibility for anything that hey do" He said

She looked down and moved out the way but watched as he took off the gauntleted gloves he was wearing with his armour and gently picked up the baby. It looked around a little and then to Wander, it giggled and reached for his face touching his cheeks and patting them. Wander smiled and Sinda, Era and Mara let out a sigh or pure relief.

"I-I want to take him away from here and go with you, my lord, I will help you anyway possible if it means the future of my child." She said

"As it should be" He said

Era ran into the kitchen.

"Soups done!" She shouted.

Mara smiled and Wander's stomach growled and earned a laugh from everyone.

Later…

They had finished their meal and Mara had gone up stairs to pack her bag. Sinda was already ready to leave while Wander played with the child for awhile. When she came back they sad their goodbyes to Era and made their way to the inn the others were staying inn. Once they arrived they walked into the room where the horned children were reading books to do with history and myths. Mara gasped and almost dropped her baby when she saw Mona the holy mother sitting down and reading a book to Tar. She looked at where the gasp came from and smiled at Mara.

"Hello" She said standing

Mara bowed to the Holy mother in deep respect.

Wander and Sinda took some seats, Wander decided to sit on the same chair Mona was sitting on. (it was a two seated chair)

"you may stand" Mona said sitting back down

"Please take a seat, Mara" Sinda said

Mara nodded and sat down opposite of Wander and Mona. She was surprised to see Mona gasp in happiness looking at her arms. She looked down to see her baby awake and moving around playfully.

"May I hold him" Mona asked

Mara nodded and got up to hand the baby over to Mona who handled the baby with great motherly care and experience. Being a holy mother meant she had to learn even though it was instinct to her, how to be a great mother. Her mother had thousands of children and had five husbands and in this cycle she was to stay with the king her husband and in 20 years move to another castle to have more children with that king. The temple her mother lived at was filled with women for one reason. They were all her daughters including Mona but Mona was the only holy mother.

Mara stood and watched as Mona played with the baby.

"Holy mother? How many children do you have?" She asked

Mona stopped for a moment looking down in shame and disappointment, this earned a smile from Sinda. Mara panicked

"Holy Mother please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you" Mara pleaded

Mona shook her head

"No, I…I don't have any…yet" She said glancing to Wander who was looking straight at her. Mara caught this.

"Oh, I see, you and my lord, are still in the courting process" Mara said

Mona blushed while Wander just relaxed back. Sinda felt the need to punch Mona.

"I don't know, I'm not sure of how many I can have yet without a few maids, it would be limited" she said

Holy mothers could have hundreds of children but they are still human and can't hold a hundred at once. That is why they have maids to help with caring and looking after them while the holy mother looks after a maximum of ten.

"OH, I would love to be a maid" Mara said with a smile

"Me too!" Ia Shiva Teal and Silvia said

"See you can have children now" Mara said happily

"But I'm not married and it has to be excepted by five other holy mothers in a series of tests" Mona argued now turning to Wander who was relaxed but looking at her.

Sinda felt like storming right out of the room.

"But if you got married to the lord of the horned then horned might not be rejected or at least people would be more willing to let their children come with us." Mara said

Mona looked at Wander.

"what do you think?" She asked

"I'll do it, if it means saving the horned and for another reason which I can't say so freely" He said

Mona knew what he meant and blushed.

"Mummy I'm tired" One horned child said

Mona handed back the baby, stood p and clapped her hands to get the horned children's attention.

"Bed time sweeties" she said

The all came to give her hugs except Mahhel and Sinda who were aloud to stay up. The children went to their rooms.

"mummy?" Tar asked

"Go Tar, I'll sing you all to sleep soon ok?" She said and he nodded and ran into his room

"Mummy?" Wander asked

"I know but they just want to call me that considering they never had any real parents but care takers." Mona said picking up a few books and putting things away like crayons and pencils.

Wander stared at her as she moved bent over to pick something up. His eyes reading her body looking and outlining every curve he could make out in that dress.

"Where do I sleep" Mara asked

"You can sleep in my room" Mona said

"But what about you" Mara asked

"I'll sleep in Wander's tonight she said glancing at Wander. He smiled and Mahhel smirked while Sinda stormed off into her room.

"I'll go see what's wrong" Mahhel said

"What's up with her?" Wander said making his way to his room

"Jealousy" Mara whispered, thankfully Wander had a squeaky door so didn't hear it.

Mona went into the children's room and sang to them. When the song ended (I'm looking for one I'll edited it in later) The children were fast asleep. She smiled and went into her room and walking past a sound asleep Mara with the baby in its cot and picked up har night clothes and clothes for tomorrow. She went into the bathroom and changed into a thin dress that reached to mid thighs and over her legs and other exposing skin was a thin silk that crisscrossed. She looked at herself in the 2 meter mirror. She wasn't sure this would be acceptable when sleeping with a man in the same bed, it could provoke arousal which he surely will but she had no other option since she was a clean holy mother and would never be caught dead in unclean clothes…well, okay she was dead for awhile.

She walked into Wander's room, the biggest room. His armour was hung up on a armour stand and he was in bed. He sat up and looked at her. She bit his lip, which made things worse. The light played around her body from the door way giving her an image of a goddess. She made her way to the be and gently got in with Wander. They faced each other and stared.

Who knew what the night had in store for them.

**(Please Read and Review. I might make this a lemon depending on reviews that ask for it. And the name of Wander's sister is owned by Chibi-Maniac and I did ask him for the use of the name so no flame on that bit okay?) **


	3. running sun

**Running sun**

Wander awoke to the smell of food. He got up and looked around for Mona, to which he concluded must be making breakfast. He got up and started to get changed. He could not remember last night or anything about it and it was starting to get on his nerves.

All he could remember is staring into her eyes before turning around and then feeling her warmth get closer to him…and that's it.

He walked out the room and into the main room. Sinda was the first to notice him and patted a seat next to her for him to sit on. Thinking that Sinda had calmed down from last night, Wander decided to sit with her and he felt weird as she moved closer to him. The children were reading the books they got yesterday about myths and such, Wander was about to inquire on what they found when Mona walked in with a hue bowl of crunched wheat with milk.

Her eyes slightly widened at Wander and remained that way when she saw Sinda so close and glaring at her with a smile. Mona ignored it and smiled for the children who huddled around her for some warm food. She set it down on the table and Mara soon walked in with some bowels. She poured some into each and brought one to Wander. She bowed and walked back with a smile before returning to her baby.

Wander tasted the food and it was delicious.

"So…What have you all found out" Wander asked

The horned children looked at each other.

"Not…much except that if we go to a place called Rake. There is a horned person and he has a lot of information" Tar said

Wander chewed for a moment before speaking.

"What's his name." He asked

"It's a her and the name is Canis" Ia said

Wander finished and thought for a moment.

"To rake it is. We leave in five hours so go and get food and other provisions for the trip." Wander said

They all nodded and started to go about their tasks. Mona walked up to wander and grabbed his hand. Wander didn't fight and followed her out. They walked into the bedroom.

"Wander. You know that there is more than one holy mother in the world right?" Mona asked

To which Wander just nodded.

"In Rake there is a holy mother there. The Rutilus Goddess, she was appointed Holy mother a few months ago but is still looking for a husband. When we go, I would wish to see her." Mona said

"That's fine by me" Wander answered

"Thank you" she said

They hugged each other and stayed that way for awhile before breaking apart.

"Mona…what happened last night." Wander said

Mona blushed

"Well, I was trying to do a soothing spell on you and then you fell asleep but I continued until I lost my energy and fell asleep to" She said.

"oh, o.k. well, lets get ready to leave ok?" he said

She nodded.

Later…

Everyone was ready to leave, Mara was saying goodbye to some friends while the rest waited patiently on their horses. Once she was done she mounted her horse and held her baby firm to her chest just being extra precocious even with the small baby strapped to her. Seeing everyone was ready, Wander patted Agro and he was off in a instant followed by Mona and then the rest.

They road past the gates and onto the mainland. In front of them was a lot of greenery and many rocky hills. There was also a mountain that had a path that swirled to a peak.

"We are headed to that mountain! Once at the top there is a bridge that connects to Rake!" Wander shouted

They rode on and around some jagged rocks, at some points, Mara had to slow down since she didn't want to risk hurting her child because of the rough terrain. They soon arrived at the mountain and started to trot along the winding path.

Sometimes there were gaps and the horses weren't to happy about it but some encouragement from Agro and they were ready to do it. After the delay they reached the top to find a huge bridge that went on four about 4 miles. They could just see a sign but Wander could see it perfectly.

_Welcome to rake_

Wander whipped the reins and Agro shot off with the others close behind. The wind was cold and mist but the Horned did not feel the effects. Only Mona seemed to be cold but sje endured it.

It was a good 30 minutes before they reached the end. Rake was a very colourful place despite its contrasting name. Waterfalls were here and there with many different kinds of flowers to lighten up any upset mood. The land was ripe with fruit and lakes. There were a few paths but they went left, the one leading to the capital city of Rake called Harvest.

The walk was uneventful until they cam upon a hill over looking the city. It was grand, new and yet ancient in design. The buildings weren't huge except for a few but all at least were two storeys high and in good condition. The buildings were probably ruins but were modified and reconstructed and improved on. The theme colour was a pale brown and green. But closer inspection showed that the houses were covered in moss and plants and any other kind of plant life.

The people coexisted with it as they milled about going on their business. Wander and the rest went down to the gates that had five guards on top.

"Speak!" one guard said

"I Mona of sermon, the holy mother wish for me and my companions to enter" Mona said

The guards looked at each other and opened the gates.

They went in and the cities inhabitants soon took notice if them. They were a bit put off by them all being horned except for Mona which only lead to their confusion. However, Wander was another story, the way he held himself demanded respect and showed he had power and deserved to be treated higher than the rest.

"By the Gods it's the horned lord!" Someone shouted

Despite this everyone still seemed confused or scared but the main thing is that one person, a women in white came to Mona.

"Holy mother, our holy insist you visit her" The woman said to her

She nodded then looked to Wander.

"Wander, can you come with me" She asked him

He nodded and turned to Mahhel

"you take charge when I leave" Wander told him

Mahhel simply nodded

The women soon left and as she left, ten, no, 20 horned children came to them all asking questions of their adventures and if they could come. The horned children with wander did the talking while Wander and Mona broke threw the crowd and went to a few stables to leave their horses to await for them.

As soon as Agro and Flow were sheltered, they left for a big tower like church which was actually the home of the holy mother. Wander and Mona walked threw the streets and people cleared for them out of fear and respect. Wander was getting used to this kind of thing but he still felt he didn't deserve the status.

They soon reached the white castle like tower and the gates opened for them. They walked in to find women in white robes carrying babies playing with children or helping out with tasks and chores around the castle. The children were only females, the boys were sent to live with the fathers or to be insisted in the army.

There were flowers gardened out in intricate patterns along with ponds and great crystalline fountains. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Wander sort of lowered his eyes. He felt like he was defiling this pure paradise and the people looking at him made feel like he was a black horrid stain in a brand new velvet dress.

Two doors which was the main entrance into the building opened. A young women about Mona's age walked down the steps. She had long blood red hair and cobalt eyes, it contrasted greatly with her robes which was the same pattern as Mona's only the markings were red.

Mona bowed and Wander did the same, The red head holy mother bowed along with her servants.

"Tamara, it has been a long time, the last time I saw you, we were only children." Mona said

Tamara laughed and so did Mona.

"Mona it's been to long since I have seen you, no, I thought you were dead until…" she looked at wander he tried to avoid her gaze

Mona looked worried for Wander but quickly decided to make things better.

"yes, I was saved from death by someone who had the bravery and courage to fight for my life and I thank him for that with all my being" Mona said with a smile

Tamara smiled at Wander and he felt a hell of a lot better now. She turned and started to walk back inside the castle and wander and Mona followed. Wander had never been in a Holy mothers home, because it was forbidden for men unless they were kings or some high status to be able to come in. Women didn't mind Mona or Tamara however, they all watched Wander. Some giggled and others talked among themselves.

Wander never thought he was handsome but facts were facts and the facts were, he was handsome and strong. These days that's all women wants in a man. That is why kings are the ones normally picked as a husband because of their strength, skill in magic, intelligence and looks. Sometimes even war heroes had the privilege of having a holy mother as a bride.

However, holy mothers can only marry the person they want to be wed to when all the other holy mothers agree on it. They walked down the white hall and into a big room with a very shallow pool. There must have been sixty women bathing babies and playing with toddlers in there.

Some gasped at wander but not in fear but in surprise. Wander saw that some of the children were horned! Wander paused for a moment before continuing. They walked up some stairs to a little area with small mats here an there. Tamara sat down, wander and Mona did the same.

Wander was still staring at the children in shock and fascination. Mona and Tamara looked at each other.

"My lord" Tamara said

Wander turned his head

"I suppose you never seen to many horned children in one place" Tamara said

Wander shook his head

"No, it's not that, it's just that they are being treated as equal" Wander said

"Of course, we holy mothers have tried to give all children and people a chance and plus they are innocent." Tamara said with a smile

Wander gave her a confused look.

"then why are there some living in the street asking for help?" Wander asked in pure confusion

Tamara sighed disheartened

"The kings of this land fear the horned children and once they reach a certain age they must be abandoned and must leave these walls. Teaching them how to survive and treasuring them is all we are aloud to do or else they will be killed straight after birth." Tamara said almost coming to tears.

Mona patted her back and looked towards wander who looked away in frustration.

Mona didn't understand why he was being so…negative to the answer she had given him and he seemed to be more angry the more Tamara sobbed.

After awhile wander stood up.

Tamara and Mona looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Mona asked

"To go see the horned women named Canis, maybe she has some…solutions to these problems" wander said as he walked out of the room.

The two paused as they watched him leave. Tamara slowly calmed down and smiled at Mona.

"Are you planning something with him?" Tamara asked

Mona blushed scarlet.

"I was going to ask if you think it would go well if I were to be married to him" Mona said

"Do you love him?" Tamara asked

"I'm…I'm not sure" Mona answered

"Well then, why would you marry him?" Tamara said

"Because if I did then many would look at him in a new light along with the horned, the cursed. If I were to married the lord of the horned, then many people would be more accepting of the horned children and less will be abandon. Things will change that will bring the cursed a better life." Mona said

Tamara stared at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"That's all fine, however, when will you give birth to a child? Will his experience in fighting match his skill in bed" Tamara asked

Mona covered her face in embarrassment.

"You were always easy to tease and embarrass, for example…" Tamara leaned in real close to Mona's ear

"how big do you think he will be?" Tamara whispered

Mona squealed and crawled away.

"You shouldn't say such things" Mona said with a burning red face.

"Aww but it's funny, seriously how big" Tamara said

"This big" she made her hands come real close together "or colossus" she said laughing at her own pun and Mona's face.

"what about you!" Mona shouted in protest

Tamara pointed to herself.

"Me, well, the prince of rake will be entertaining me all night tomorrow and in one moon I will be seeing the king of Olathe for a week of time together" she said with a devious smile

"you mean a week in bed!" Mona shot at her

"Of course, where else…on a horse" she said bursting into laughter when Mona got the inside joke about her.

"Stop picking on me" Mona whimpered

"I don't think so, I've saved this up for sometime now and now is the time to let it out…so, have you ever felt his long, huge sword?" and again she exploded into laughter and giggles as Mona fainted

Wander walked along the busy streets, he had asked multiple people about Canis but his only lead was to go to a pub called the Roseanne. People stayed away from him sensing his mood.

He didn't hate Tamara for kicking out/abandoning the horned children but he felt she could do a lot more for them and shedding tears wasn't going to help anybody.

He walked down the street to a small pub with a painting of a women with pink hair. It was the place Wander was looking for. He approached the oak doors and pushed them open. The pub/tavern was dark with only the light from the windows giving some kind of illumination.

He stepped in and the floor boards creaked in pain and protest under Wander's wait. He looked around. People of shapes and sizes lingered around hunched over and looking at him with the corner of their eyes. Big tall and strong, some even had horns coming out their heads. He walked up to the bars man who was cleaning a glass. He was huge in terms of the average human, about 8 feet 6 with the trademark moustache and bald head.

Wander stopped in front of the bar with no intention of taking a seat.

"I'm looking for a person named Canis" Wander said in a cold tone

His response was chuckles all around the bar. He didn't seemed phased however, he looked around the room with a expression that said grow up and everyone shut up.

"I'll say it again and this time your answer will have words, do you know or have seen a person named Canis?" Wander said giving the man a glare that could kill a colossi.

Someone chuckled again, it was feminine and Wander turned to face the said female. He couldn't see her features thanks to a black linen cloak and which covered her face and figure. She laughed before taking a swig of her drink and from the smell Wander got it was orange juice, fresh at that.

"Hmm, an emperor class" the cloaked women said

"what do you mean?" Wander asked confused

"Your horns, they're emperor class… you mean you don't know, ok, well each cursed child has minion class horns which are the weakest. To get to a higher class you need to break the horns by fighting for your life and surviving. Once the horns are gone they will re grow with hunter class which are horns which curves back. And it takes awhile to break those and then you have the warrior class. The horns point up but they curve a bit at the top. And next is emperor class the horns which curve forward." the women explained

Wander just stared

"You're Canis" he said

The women laughed again and took of her hood to reveal a women just a little younger than him, she had light cream skin and shoulder length red hair and gold feline orbs. She had warrior horns.

"At your service, if you can catch me" she said

There was a pause and in a blink of an eye wander was right were Canis was a second ago before she jumped out a window. Wander followed and chased her down the road, she jumped onto a building with ease Wander was hot on her tail if she had one.

She jumped to a house and landed on all fours before sprinting off like a dog. Wander followed and had to up his speed to catch, she was using four limbs now, so she was two times as fast now. Wander's speed increased and he jumped right after her. He followed her all the way into a park where she skidded on all fours to face him. He landed and his eyes widened.

Her body had changed. her hands had turned into elongated talons. Her teeth were bared almost like a dog, yet her cat like eyes betrayed the body. It was still human it just went a bt brown.

"Ready to fight" She said

He voice sounded like it had two of the same. She growled like a wild beast and you could the movement of muscles tensed and it was obvious she was about to leap at him. Sensing the attack, Wander drew his blade. She shot off at him with unreal speed, he ducked the swipe for his head and punched her in the stomach while she sailed past.

She whipped around and landed as soon as her momentum stopped she charged at him. Wander rolled past another swipe but did not anticipate the kick from her metal boots. He was winded but recover quickly and reached for the foot. She kicked his face with the other foot and he had to roll away to get his bearings.

He stood grass and dirt falling from his armour, he frowned at his attires condition. He looked at her.

"I'm am not hear to fight, I just want to ask some question" Wander said with calmness despite the situation.

"How about this, I know what your purpose is and I will not call you my lord unless you prove you strength to lead us." she said

Wander sighed. He held out an arm at her

"Incendia offa" He said

Fire small blasts of fire shot from his hand. Canis dodged by hoping to the sides

"Terra , audite mihi , madidus humus ut limus" She shouted

Wander waited and then he felt himself sink, the ground had turned swampy and muddy. He sloshed his way only to be slashed by Canis's talons. He brought up his blade and slashed at blurred speed, Canis Screamed in pain as her arm had a terrible gash.

"Extraho vinco exuro!!" He screamed

He inhaled until it looked like his chest was about to burst. He then blew out a monstrous amount of concentrated fire on the ground. The whole area was covered in hellish flames. They soon died down to reveal a smoking Canis, she threw off her burnt cloak. She was wearing a brown battle dress that had white fluff on the ends. She pulled out some very old looking gauntlets which had brown runes on them.

"Lets do this" she said

Wander frowned, Mona was going to kill him.

**(Cliffy I know but hey if it wasn't thanks to someone sending in a review then I wouldn't have bothered Thanks a lot to readers and reviews)**


End file.
